Baby Boy
by MarshMellowMania
Summary: One day, in one of the coldest winters in years, Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen (parents of three) find a baby boy on their doorstep. How will they react, what about their sons? Will the biological parents be as carless as they expected? So many questions! Human AU, might be a bit rushed, but tell me your opinion, I MIGHT continue.
1. Chapter 1

Baby Boy

It was winter in New York.

It was the coldest in years, snow had reached up to some people's waist… but that never stopped them. It never stopped anyone who wanted to take a risk, who enjoyed danger!

The one person who came into my mind was Raphael. He's strong willed and, like his siblings, stubborn, but they wouldn't attempt to run out the front door and do a belly flop into the snow!

Luckily, Leonardo was there to stop him. But that wasn't the only fortunate thing. As my oldest called me and Tang Shen to 'tattle', we heard a noise at the door.

It was faint, it was barely audible but … we still heard it.

We heard many cases of where the Purple Dragons would break into houses this year, especially in this weather.

I looked at Tang Shen, and told her to take the boys into the living room.

She looked at me, her dark brown eyes reflecting hesitation and (like our sons) stubbornness. She didn't want to leave, she wanted to find out what was at the door, but after a visual (not verbal) persuasion, she left with our sons.

As she did so, I heard the cry of a distressed Donatello as Raphael tackled him for telling Leonardo his escape plan.

I cautiously walked to the front door.

I looked through the 'peep hole', there was nothing there, but I still heard a quiet sound from behind the door.

I unlocked it and slid it open … and was appalled at the sight I was greeted with.

Down on the door step, in a soggy cardboard box, wrapped in little more than a thin hand towel, was a baby!

I immediately took off my jumper, picked up the baby and wrapped him/her in it.

The poor infant was trembling and whimpering as the cruel wind whipped it's body, his/her face was close to blue and tears were welling up in his/her eyes. He/she was so small aswell; my guess is that the baby was born prematurely.

'How could anyone leave a child with hardly any clothing in the coldest winter in years on our doorstep without even ringing the doorbell?! If Leonardo didn't 'tattle tale' on Raphael, then we would have never heard the infant!'

He/she curled up the jumper, trying to keep the warmth that was given.

I hurried inside and ran into living room, attracting the attention of my wife and my boys.

"Yoshi, what has …" She began, but stopped when he eyes lay on the bundle that was being cradled in my arms.

"Shen, please call an ambulance, I don't know how long he has been here for and …" I didn't need to say anymore, because she was at the phone in seconds after she first saw the baby.

"Daddy?" Donatello stumbled over to me (courtesy of his oversized, purple dungaree) and peered into my arms. When he saw the child, his eyes grew wider than his thick-rimmed glasses.

"Daddy … what's happened to him?" He asked, concerned.

"Him? How do ya know it's a boy?" Raphael exclaimed, running over and shoving Leonardo in the process.

"He looks like a boy. It just seems obvious, the way his facial features are structured." Using those 'big words' that even the eldest seems to get confused about.

"Ok, the paramedics are on their way, we need to get him warmed up and quick and … Ahhh, isn't he a picture." Tang Shen announced and finished in a coo.

His hair was light blonde and he had bright baby blue eyes, I sensed deep joy buried under the misery and fear that was held in place, loosely.

Shen took my place and began to rock the baby back and forwards, and then the boy giggled.

He giggled. It was warm and it was elated, it was weak and faint but it was still full of life!

Tang Shen sat down, allowing our other adopted sons to get a better look at him.

They were in bewilderment, never before have they seen a little boy like the blonde, they could tell that he was different from other infants, that he was special.

"This boy is the actual definition of joy! He should be in the dictionary!" Donatello exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"He looks like a chipmunk." Raphael mumbled, poking the baby in the cheek, causing the blonde to burst into a fit of giggles. My 'hot-headed' son's rough, calculative look lightened, he began to chuckle at the sudden reaction.

"How could any child be that small?" Leonardo questioned, now looking at me.

"I believe the most important question here, Raphie, is 'how can anyone leave a child in the freezing without even ringing the door-bell?' Tang Shen responded.

I sat down next to her, and brushed the blonde fringe from his eyes, once again revealing the innocence and joy burning deep with in him.

He grabbed Leonardo's finger suddenly and waved it around his head, causing himself and my sons to come out in a chorus of giggled.

But then I noticed something … irregular, about the child. I carefully pulled the jumper a few centre metres above him and … it revealed a … a long scar trailing down his chest.

Tang Shen's eyes darted to mine, full of concern and … fear.

"He must have been born prematurely." She muttered under her breath.

"Prematurely? What do you mean Dad?" Raphael cried, making the baby jump.

"Prematurely means to be early, before the due date so this baby was born before it was supposed to be … but why does he have those scars Daddy?" Donatello questioned.

"By the scars, it appears that this baby has had surgery. This could be because his organs weren't properly grown and were failing; he might have needed a new one! But I didn't think it would have been done on children his age … he would have been too weak! But it might seem that he is stronger than he looks …" I trailed off, only to have my thoughts interrupted by a loud, high pitched yawn.

Soon later, he fell asleep.

The paramedics took longer because of the weather; they had to walk a mile from the ambulance because of the thickness of the snow.

They took the child and he was rushed to the hospital, apparently he had a serious medical history, he needed to be checked over.

They told us that they would notify us if his state changes and if the biological parents are found, but we knew that wasn't enough.

We knew that we would visit the child … the boys loved seeing him and … they basically treated him like a brother before the paramedics arrived, they kept a close eye on him and they even asked to hold him, even Raphael was gentle.

But the look in his eyes … I have never seen it inside a child. It was a look of strength, a look of raw determination and talent … it showed … it showed wonder!

Big blue eyes filled with wonder; filled with innocence … he should have never been left in the cold!

But, if no one came forward, if he had no relatives to look after him then … then maybe I should talk to Shen …

 **Hello ma peeps! XD LOL! I have never used that phrase before!**

 **This was a … a bit of a … I can't even remember the word (blond moment!)**

 **EXPERIMENT! That's it! I am not sure how this will turn out, but this is a taste.**

 **If you like it, please review to say if you want more because I am not sure if I should continue and make some more chapters or something.**

 **So, please tell me your ideas if you want me to continue, say if it is good/bad/needs improvements.**

 **Thank you dudes and dudettes.**

 **MarshMellowMania Out! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the slow update … I kind of lost use of my computer for a week.**

 **Ok, thanks for all of you who reviewed, e.g. BlueMania359, oumaima and Guest! You guys are great … not that all you people who viewed the storey aren't great too (runs and cowers in the corner)**

 **No, really though. Thanks EVERYONE! I really didn't think I would write another chapter for this one, but you guys are really persuasive!**

 **Now, I will continue with the story.**

Me and my brothers glanced down at the baby in the incubator.

Three weeks ago, his 'parents' abandoned him on our doorstep with little more than a hand towel and a wet, soggy cardboard box! What kind of people would leave him with little clothes?!

The doctors say it is a miracle that he is alive, they said he must have been in the cold for quite some time … any longer, and he would have surely …

But he isn't … and he won't! The doctors still say that he has little chance of survival, but this baby … he is a fighter, the look in his big, bright, baby blue eyes told me so!

Being the youngest of three boys with a smothering mother and an overprotective father, I instantly knew that I had to read others faces, because being the youngest in the family means that you wouldn't get as much news as the others!

Learning how to read faces helped me see that Mummy and Daddy were sad … they are really good at hiding their emotions, so I was really surprised that I was right!

When I accused them, they told me that … that they had a letter from the hospital that I needed a bone-marrow transplant … I don't know what it is but … it doesn't sound good.

Raph surely doesn't and I am not sure Leo does, he should, he _is_ the oldest and _should_ know more than us two.

However, it has been proven more than once that I know more than my two older brothers combined so … I suppose if I don't know, then Leo is less likely to know either.

The unfortunate thing is, that I am not related to either of them, not even Mummy or Daddy. I am adopted, as are Leo and Raph but … but they are blood related, they are brothers.

Mummy and Daddy adopted them before I was born, and when my biological mother died during child birth they immediately adopted me.

None of my family members are my blood type or something like that, I know that, and my parents and brothers feel so guilty, even if it is out of their control. I tell them I will be fine, I always pull through but … but that doesn't stop them from worrying!

Right now though, the baby is the most important thing on my mind.

He looks so … peaceful, so calm!

Daddy told us that he has a light, happy spirit; that it shines brightly, it can demolish darkness. But he also sensed a sad, painful past … I would not be surprised with the performance his biological parents had made, leaving him to freeze to death without even the slightest sense to get him something warmer/dryer or to ring the doorbell!

How could anyone do that to a baby like him, so vulnerable and innocent who didn't do anything to get what he got.

They could have at least left him near a hospital or a pharmacy; there is one right down the road!

"Why do you think they did it?" Leo suddenly broke the silence, but his attention never left the baby.

"… Maybe because they are a bunch of-"

"Raph, don't say it! You are too young to even swear anyway! Besides, what if Mother or Father heard you, then what?" Leo interrupted him. There was a certain type of … sharpness to his tone, it didn't sound threatening but everyone knew that it can slice through them if needed … if that makes sense.

I suppose he gets that from Mummy.

Raph groaned.

"Stop being a parents pet, Leo!"

"I will stop being a parents pet if you stop being a rebellious toddler!"

"I will stop being a rebellious toddler if you stop-"

"Guys, STOP IT!" I hissed, elbowing them both in the ribs. "You're going to wake him!"

Their eyes once again directed towards the child, who was squirming in discomfort.

Our ears perked as we heard the distant voices of our parents to the doctor.

We have no idea what they are talking about, but we know it is about the boy. They only just persuaded the doctors to let us see the child, under the carful eye of a nurse who has fallen asleep.

"What do you think they are talking about?" I asked.

Their eyes directed to mine, it took a while of considerate thought until Leo spoke.

"You know Mother and Father, they care for everyone! Remember when they found Casey on the street and took him in until the police found his parents, and remember that time when Casey's mom was having his little sister, so they looked after him till they came home-"He paused then, those times weren't the only times they looked after Casey … or his little sister, his father needed help when she was born so Mum and Dad helped him out.

It was under the saddest of circumstances, we have never seen Casey that down!

It took while before I replied, but they were shocked when I did.

"What if Mummy and Daddy adopted him?"

…

…

"Uh … Donnie, I don't think Mum and Dad would –"Raph begun.

"They would if they could, and if they find the parents and they prove to be irresponsible like I believe they are, then they most definitely could!" I interrupted.

"Donnie, Mother and Father have other things to worry about; you are ill and our main priority is that you get better-"

"Leo, look at me! I am fine; I am not falling apart like glued china! All I am saying is that, that there must be a reason why he was sent to our doorstep on our street; don't you think it seems a bit coincidental that a baby with no family was given to perfectly affectionate, adoptive parents? This child is special Leo, which means he needs to have a caring family who will look after him and I can't think of any other family who fits that title except for ours!

We are a 'weird' family and he is definitely not a normal child, but 'normals' are boring, you told me that, so … ok. Guys, you two are so protective over me that it drives me mad to some points, especially when I get picked on at school; but I would like a little brother. I would like to know why you two are overprotective with me and … I don't know how to explain it but …" I trailed off, for once, I actually have no explanation. I have always wanted a younger sibling, but ever since my diagnosis or whatever it is called I … I just had a feeling it might never happen.

I just want to look after someone like my brothers do to me, I want to be there for a younger sibling when he or she falls, I want to play with him or her and (for some reason) I want to experience the annoyances of having a younger sibling, like Leo faces with Raph.

Raph wrapped one arm around my shoulder, still glancing at the child.

"Listen, I know how you feel. I wanted a younger brother when it was just me and Leo so I could understand why he over exaggerates about my safety … all these years and I still don't know why."

Leo glared at him before cutting in.

"I don't know Don … I really have no words on what to say about that."

The conversation suddenly stops when there was a quiet noise in the incubator. We all peered inside, only to find two vibrant eyes and a bright smile. None of us made a move, we were shocked that he was awake because we couldn't have spoken in more than a whisper … right?

I stepped back, so I would be able to see both of my older brothers at the same time …

"You don't think he actually understands what we were or are saying … do you?" I whispered.

They looked at each other, then back at the baby, then back to me … and then back to the baby before landing their eyes back on me.

"No no, babies are too dumb to understand anything when they are born … right?" Raph began, but he didn't sound convinced with what he was saying.

For some reason, us three had the same feeling that … that 'Blonde' knew what we were talking about, the look in his eyes showed hints of different emotions when we spoke about different things (even though the main feeling is obviously joy) … it just … it makes me wonder if the baby is smarter than he actually appears …

Suddenly, the room was filled with a high-pitched laugh, coming from the mouth of the baby. It startled the nurse (obviously), if Raph could, then he would have taken a picture and asked me to post it all over the internet!

I could have sworn his face lit up the entire room! It REALLY freaked me out … but intrigued me aswell.

This baby was a miracle … IS a miracle, there is something about him that … that seems … oh I don't know, maybe different to a normal child.

Or something like that …

No One's P.O.V

After the unusually bright morning, the heavens opened up and the whole city was left in utter darkness.

For some reason, this would happen every time something bad was about to occur … this was proven! For that same reason, everyone would hurry inside, keep their mobiles in their pockets and wait until it was bright enough to exit the comforts of their homes.

They are right to do so!

There has been rumours that an angry spirit haunts New York whenever its dark, the people fear him … that is why they try to avoid walking in that environment!

The 'spirit' was walking across the rooves of the tallest buildings in the city, not even acknowledging the fact that one miss-foot could end up with him in the centre of the street in an increasingly widening pool of blood!

But he didn't care.

He knew that wouldn't happen!

He had done much more dangerous stunts with his brother when they were younger … brother … he never knew the meaning of the word!

Just then, he sensed a presence …

He heard footsteps, heavy and clumsy footsteps was grew increasingly louder and louder and louder until –

The 'spirit drew his sword quicker than a flash and swung it over his shoulder till the tip met the top of the others throat.

The other whimpered like a dog, falling slowly to his knees as the sword lowered.

"You need to work on your stealth, Bradford. Otherwise next time, you would not be so _lucky!"_ His voice, little more than a hiss, sliced through the bulky henchman, making him quiver as the sword was finally withdrawn.

"My a-a-apologies … Master …" He bowed his head in respect, though the 'spirit' was sure it was due to fear.

"What news do you bring?"

Bradford finally stood up, revealing long curls of brown chest hair, climbing out of his shirt.

People could honestly think that he was a werewolf or of some descendant to dogs.

"The 'child', he was left on a doorstep, before we could retrieve him, the o-owners of the house came and t-took him in, Master …" He bowed his head again.

His master scoffed. Usually, when he bowed, it would show that he was finished and had no other pieces of information left to tell … however, his voice told him otherwise.

"What are you not _telling_ me Bradford?!" Even if he was trying to keep his sound level low, his voice still echoed around the city!

Bradford cringed and instantly withdrew from his stance. He didn't want to tell him, he was terrified for his life … but he was more likely to be found mutilated if he didn't tell him than if he did!

"T-the owner of th-the house … i-is … Hamato Y-Yoshi … Master Shredder-"

Before Bradford could finish, he found his masters gauntlet wrapped around his throat and him being lifted effortlessly in the air.

"Why didn't you tell me this SOONER?!" He abandoned his quiet tone, his yell sliced through Bradford as he squirmed against the grip.

He literally thought that he would die then and there … but he didn't …

All of a sudden, he found that he was on the ground, panting whilst clutching his throat.

He peered through his sweat soaked hair to find his masters back turned.

"This can change EVERYTHING! You have NO idea what that _child_ is capable of, you LOST him and, what's worse, he is now in the hands of MY ENEMY! Hamato Yoshi is the only one who could ruin my plans and what do you do? You lose a BABY who cannot yet walk!"

"Master … it won't happen again!" Bradford quickly spoke as the sword was once again at his throat.

"It better not! Consider this as a warning, I WANT that boy! At any cost, even if you have to kill him and his kids to get him, I want that CHILD!"

 **Sorry, this might be a bunch of rambles to you but please forgive me!**

 **I was trying to get it done quickly so you don't have to wait any longer, exams are HORRIBLE!**

 **I will try to update the other stories, but it MIGHT take a while.**

 **Thank you, and please R &R.**

 **MarshMellowMania Out! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**I. AM.**

 **SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not writing or replying or anything like that! I have been having one of those weeks when your mind is cafuzzled – like … when you feel like your brain is not working right!**

 **Sometimes I feel like my English is getting worst aswell!**

 **Hay ho, I thought I should do a chapter for this, because it was the only one that I haven't recently updated.**

 **Bear-with with this chapter, pretty please.** **It might not be the most exciting … but I promise it will get better … hopefully LOL!**

Tang Shen and Hamato Yoshi withdrew from the door, glancing with each other sadly.

With all the events occurring, they had almost forgotten about Donatello's condition.

Almost.

It would be best for the boys if the youngest wasn't ill.

They would love for Donatello to live a normal life without any health problems … without being limited of choices … but he couldn't.

He had been so down, it pained everyone to see him like it … but when they found the baby, their spirits lit up.

Even if they all weren't blood related, the three boys had instantly grown a strong bond between them. From the very moment they met, they were already brothers!

There was something special about them, despite their different personalities; they still managed to get along like siblings!

It was something that had always intrigued the parents.

But what really made them surprised was how quickly the bond had spread to the baby! They had grown on him; they had made a connection and were treating him as their own brother!

Donatello wanted a little brother.

He wanted the baby to be part of the family.

So did Raphael and Leonardo.

But …

"It looks like your children have spoken, Mr Hamato." The rough voice from an aging man knocked them out of their thoughts.

He had white hair and grey eyes, he was quite short but with his old-fashioned dress sense, he was always noticed.

His name was Jack Kurtzman; he had been investigating the child's neglect since he was in the hospital.

"It seems so." Yoshi trailed off.

"Why not adopt him?" He asked.

Tang Shen looked at him.

"It's not that we don't want to. We would love to take care of him, to become his parents and to show him the kindness and attention that his original ones didn't … but …"

"… but Donatello is ill, it is our main priority that he gets better before …" He stops. It doesn't sound right saying it, it doesn't sound appropriate!

But it wouldn't be fair for Donatello.

"I understand, but it seems to me that your youngest son has a good reason, he wouldn't mind."

Tang Shen and Hamato Yoshi instantly directed their eyes to Mr Kurtzman, staring at him in utter confusion and … they were lost for words.

"Look, I know I seem like the kind of guy who would interfere, but," His grey pools turned to stone, making him look more serious than he intended to.

"But the baby is in serious danger! No one else knows it, but this baby is … different, he is unlike any other I have encountered, and I know that there are people who would …" He stopped mid-sentence, choosing his words carefully, before changing that topic.

"I have seen how your sons have treated him, they treat him like their own brother, I didn't think it was possible for a bond to grow so quickly but …" Once again he paused, changing the topic.

"Donatello is in good condition at the moment, he is well and there is a chance that he will get a transplant before … but you heard his thoughts and the others. They wouldn't mind the child joining the family. He cannot just have any ordinary family though; he needs a family like yours! I have never seen any other household like yours before; I believe that you two are the only ones who can give this child what he needs!"

The couple glanced at each other, having a silent conversation with their eyes.

They appreciated the complements from this man, but it seemed to them that he was pushing a bit too hard. He was definitely hiding something from them about the child, but they knew it would be almost impossible to get it out of him at that time. Maybe in the future?

Donatello wanted a younger sibling. And he seemed well enough; they were just concerned that it might be a bit too much for the youngest.

But, if that was his wish …

"It might seem slightly far-fetched, but that baby will help. Trust me on that." He lowered his voice, so only Yoshi and Shen can hear.

"We will consider taking him in under our wings, but we need to consult the boys first." Yoshi announced after a silent agreement with his wife.

They needed their son's authorisation to adopt the child, although they were almost certain that they would be more than happy.

Mr Kurtzman nodded, as if he approved, as if he never interfered.

This confused Yoshi, but just smiled. He was a strange man, but aren't all the best people?

Before he walked away, he glanced over his shoulder and mouthed "If you decide to, keep him close to Donatello."

Why?

Why did he need to be?

Could he somehow help?

…

Two Weeks later

Donnie couldn't believe it.

Do wishes come true all the time?  
Of course not! Donnie always based occurrences by facts and science, not imagination and fairy tales.

But it didn't make sense! Donnie tells his brothers that he wished he had a little sibling, and then his Mumma and Daddy tell him that they are considering on adopting the baby from the doorstep!

That didn't make sense … unless they heard the conversation.

That would explain it!

Donnie's health has been well, but he still needed a transplant.

But that didn't matter to him at the moment. What mattered to him was the baby who was now his little brother! Their little brother.

Leo and Raph and Donnie haven't let the child out of their sight once since he became their younger sibling, before he was properly adopted!

Now, he was in the bedroom shared with his two older brothers, giggling as they tackled each other onto the ground.

It was a sort of test to see what they were capable of in a fight.

Whilst Raph showed immense strength that could overpower the eldest, Leo had strategic mind and great skill when it came to attack.

But none of them seemed to be winning.

That was when their father placed the baby gently in Donnie's arms and briskly drew them apart.

"If you aren't careful, maybe next time I will press the pressure points in your necks." He said calmly. Donnie knew it was a joke, though Raph and Leo gulped and backed away from each other.

"Competition is a great motivation, but not against each other. Consider on working together in the future."

Once Hamato Yoshi had taken the baby back from Donnie, the three boys began bouncing from bed to bed. Laughter engulfed the room and it all ended when Leo tripped and fell flat on his stomach, Raph lost his footing and landed on the eldest whilst Donnie jumped on purpose on the top.

Their father smiled and shook his head as the babies arms flailed in the air, erupting in giggles.

Shen entered the room and chuckled at the sight.

"Who gave the boys sugar before bed, Yoshi?" She turned her gaze to Leonardo accusingly, he smiled sheepishly in reply.

She took the baby from her husband's arms and sat down on the couch in the centre of the bedroom. Yoshi sat down next to her, whilst their sons knelt down in front of them, peering over the blanket to get a better look of the child.

"Well, now that he is a Hamato … what should we name him?" She asked, peering at her boys as she rocked the child to sleep.

Leo and Raph glanced at each other.

"I think Donnie should decide." They both said in harmony … if that's what you call it.

Don looked at his family, eyes wide, full of pride!

"Really?!" He asked, almost like a excited child who had been given permission to go to the chocolate factory with his friends.

"Yes." Every replied in union.

Donnie looked back at the baby. His summer blue eyes radiated, his smile lit up the entire room! He seems … unearthly, like he doesn't belong on this planet … like he needs something better!

Of course, Donnie is too young to think of this, but you and I both know that baby is something special.

"He is like an … angel? I think?" He began.

"Ha, what _boy_ names have angel in them? The closest one I can think of is Angus!" Raph exclaimed, throwing his hands out, giving the child a chance to grab his fingers and shove it in his mouth.

"Yuck!"

"Raph, there are Renaissance names with angel in them." Leo piped in.

"Oh yeah! Like what?!" He challenged, prodding his slobber covered finger into Leo's favourite, clean Space Heroes shirt.

"First of all, GROSS!" He cried, rubbing it dry.

"Second of all, there are artists such as … uh …Fra Angelico or-"

"-or Michaelangelo?" Donnie interrupted.

…

"They have adopted him, have they?" Master Shredder mumbled, glaring like a hawk out of the window.

"Yes Master … we didn't get there in time … I – I promise it won't happen again!" Bradford trembled, head bowed, even his chest hair was shaking!

He expected a whip. He expected the agonising white hot pain slicing across his face … but it never came.

Instead, the annoyingly clever Dr Stockman walked to the Shredders side, still quivering but not as much as his bulky colleague.

"Maybe … s-sir, we can u-use this a-a-as our advantage."

The Shredder abruptly turned. His one dead eye somehow made him seem like a metal version of Medusa, making Stockman freeze in place.

"Proceed." He growled. The geeky, awkward man gulped.

"You now know that your enemy has come to New York; there is no doubt about it! We all know how much you would LOVE to have revenge on him, and now you have got to get the child! That would all end up in a mess! You would have so much to do and so on … but, now that the child is in his possession, it would make your job … 'less messy'?"

Bradford scoffed. He never had a way with words … but he still understood.

After a long, eerie silence; the Shredder finally spoke. It made their stomachs lurch, it made their hearts momentarily stop and their ears deaf … like being too close to a bomb just as it explodes.

"Bradford!" His second in command instantly leapt to his feet, even his chest hairs straightened!

"We need someone who cannot be sensed easily, we need someone who lurks in the shadows, who takes what he wants! We need someone who is as pathetic as a scavenging rodent! Bring me Xever!"

 **I also hear it is Thanksgiving this week … or am I wrong.**

 **Is it like a Christmas Eve dinner, or a type of Boxing Day?**

 **Please tell me what it is about, what you do etc.** **I would love to know!**

 **Thank you for reading again!**

 **You guys are an inspiration, and I promise I will reply to anyone as soon as possible!** **#**

 **MarshMellowMania Out! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

"Goo goo goo, ahh he is SO adorable!" April exclaimed.

She wiggled her finger above our new baby brother's head as he exploded in giggles!

He twisted and turned on his back, attempting to role onto his belly. Though he was only a few months old and could barely toddle, he had a damn good go at it!

We had named him Michelangelo, giving him the same curse as ours of an unspellable name, but we shortened it to Mikey.

Surprisingly, unlike the rest of us when we were his age, he is well behaved!

He always sleeps in late, never cries and always eats his food … well, I might be exaggerating a bit with the last one … what I should say is that he always eats his deserts and anything that isn't green like vegetables.

Can't really blame him though, that stuff is horrible!

Like Donnie, his curiosity gets the better of him … me and my brothers usually spend the whole day looking for the blonde when he suddenly disappears.

We usually find him on the floor in the kitchen drinking from a bottle of milk!

HOW THE SHELL DOES HE DO IT?!

Right now, we are waiting to be taken to school, waiting for our parents to finish their conversation.

Before we were adopted and after Mum and Dad moved from Japan, they met two married couples and almost instantly became close friends.

They met a man called Kirby O'Neal when he was trying to stop a man called Angus Jones from getting his head smashed into the pavement.

It was down the road from the nearest pub, and a not-very-sober Mr Jones began to pick a fight with a not-very-sober Purple Dragons gang who were insulting his wife.

Mrs O'Neal waited at the side-lines with Mrs Jones and our mother, whilst Dad and Kirby tried to pull Angus away from the flailing fists!

When they eventually managed to do so, Mrs Jones apparently pushed her husband into the nearest fountain. She claims it was to refresh his brain, but Mum and Dad weren't so sure …

Anyway, this began an unlikely friendship between the three couples.

Mrs Jones and Mr Jones had a son, Casey, the same year that me and Raph were adopted.

Casey is the same age as us, only us twins are slightly older.

A year later, Mum and Dad adopted a new born baby who we named Donatello the same month that the O'Neal's had a baby girl, April.

That was when and how our 'group' was made!

Casey's best friends with Raph because of their similar personalities, Donnie always argues with Casey but makes up in the end, me and April act like brother and sister whilst Don and Casey have a "mild" crush on her.

I'm the leader of the group because I am the oldest, Raphs the "warrior", Casey's the "vigilante", Donnie's the brains whilst Aprils the "Kunoichi-in-training."

Ever since we began school, our parents have had different shifts on taking us to the crumbling/ ancient building, today its Dad's turn.

Just before Mikey could attempt to wriggle away on his belly, Mum picks him up and tickles him on the stomach, receiving a bright beaming smile!

"Ok, now you five better get off to school before you're late, Yoshi, come on!" She called.

Kirby and Dad finished their conversation and before we knew it, we were already in the car travelling to school.

…

We sat together during lunch.

We ate in our classroom on the carpet, legs crossed and lunch boxes open.

"Oh, your new little brother is SO cute!" April squealed.

"He's not as cute as me!" Casey exclaimed.

Raph looked at him, finished his mouthful before saying "You haven't noticed the mirror crack in the bathroom yet? Your dad has to keep getting a replacement!"

"I know you are but what am i?!"

"That doesn't even make sense!" Donnie exclaims.

"It does in my world, gap tooth!" Casey retorts.

"That's enough!" April snaps, breaking the fight between the three.

They sit there, in silence, seemed ashamed of angering the red-head.

"So, when Mikey is old enough to come to school, he will be able to join the group! But there is one question …"

"What's that April?" I pipe in.

"What will he be? Will he be the sporty one or the disciplined one or the one who always listens in class and never gets distracted that easily …?"

"April, you have at least described three of us! Casey being sporty, Leo being disciplined and Donnie being a goody-little-two-shoes." Raph smirks.

"HEY!" Don shouts.

"Oh get over it; it's not like im lying! If it makes you feel better, Leo is a teacher's pet. An annoying one too."

"HEY!" Leo shouts, not as loud as Don's though … he didn't want to disturb the class like his younger brother did. Raph certainly picked that up.

"See!"

"Ok, thankyou Raphael! Back to the question, so how will he turn out?" April interrupts.

The once-in-a-lifetime silence of thought rained upon them, until the peace was broken by the murmur of the sarcastic hothead.

"The giggler."

They didn't know if it was the sound of the word, or the way he said it, but it caused them to burst into laughter.

Sooner than it should have been, the teacher quickly told everyone to pack up and get ready for class.

She was never really that type of person who would be pleased to deal with shrieking children.

Especially if she suffered from bad headaches.

Suddenly though, the light mood darkened … well, for me at least anyway.

I had a pang to my heart; I choked as the air was caught in my throat and … and … I froze …

It was that type of feeling … a feeling of … of an upcoming tragedy …

I felt it the moment before I found out that Don was ill …

I felt it the moment before I was told that Raph had fell through a conservatory roof whilst trying to receive a ball that had been trapped up there …

He was in a coma for at least a few days, but it scared the living daylight out of us …

I dreaded the feeling!

Every time I had it, I always braced myself for the worst …

Raph and Donnie knew I had the feeling? Of course they did! We were brothers! We knew everything about each other!

I never kept a secret from them! NEVER!

Because I knew I could count on them.

Even if Donnie isn't blood related, we all feel like we are connected.

From the very first moment he came home, he had the same spark in his eyes that we saw in Mikey's. It radiated the same warm feeling Mikey's did and it was like we were long lost siblings!

We could well be, though, there is nothing to say that we didn't have the same biological parents, but Don says it's highly unlikely.

"Leo?" The quiet whisper from my immediate younger brother knocked me out of my horrifying state.

I snap back into reality, noticing that April and Casey had kindly taken all our lunch boxes back to our bags.

Raph and Don are kneeled in front of me, both taking one of their hands and placing them on each of my "many" shoulders.

"I-I'm ok …" I trail of.

Raph looks at me sceptically.

"You're obviously not …" He grumbles, receiving a sharp jab in the ribs from Don.

"You had that feeling again … didn't you?" Don asks, though he already knows the answer.

Throughout the whole of the lesson, we just keep hoping that nothing has gone wrong … but that feeling, it doesn't just … come out of the blue with NO explanation …

…

The day has finally ended!

I am happy and yet worried, I love to spend my day with my family … but I am still cautious about what awaits.

Mr O'Neal has come to collect April from school, but since Mum and Mr Jones haven't come to pick us up yet, he decides to keep an eye on us until they get here.

Whilst we played in the playground, Casey acting like a king until he was overthrown by April pushing him off the slide with so much brute force that Raph would be proud of her, I noticed Mr O'Neal's phone ring in his pocket.

He pulls it out and answers it straight away after realizing who it was.

Who was it?

I also noticed that his face had changed from confusion to complete and utter shock and disbelief in a flash!

Oh no, what happened!

"You can't do that! I am the KING!" Casey yells, attempting to climb back up the slide.

"Well, my Lord, looks like this playground has a new ruler … ME!" Raph laughs, pouring his bottle of juice all over Casey's head, making him fall to the ground.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Casey whinged.

April and Donnie chuckled as Casey attempted to tackle Raph, but he was too fast!

He kept dodging Casey's attacks, making the shaggy-haired hockey-player more and more enraged!

"Kids." Kirby O'Neal suddenly called out.

Raph got distracted for only a few seconds, but a few seconds was all Casey needed to knock the orban-headed boy off his feet.

"I have finally overpowered the hot-headed, selfish knight! Hockey-Land lives ON!" He bellowed at the world.

April smiled, shaking her head, before answering her father.

"Yes Dad?"

Mr O'Neal slid his phone back into his pocket.

"I have been asked by your parents to keep an eye on you for the evening. They told me that they will hopefully pick you up before it gets too late." He informed us, guiding us to his car.

"Great! Now I don't have to do homework!" Casey grins.

Everyone agrees, except me, because I can't help but shake the feeling that something bad has happened …

I try to take my mind off it, try to think about how April's birthday is coming up … but I can't …

I call shotgun before Raph and Casey do, making them grumble as they enter the backseats with Don and April.

Whilst we drive, I can't help but notice the crease of concern cross over Mr O'Neal's forehead, the wrinkles of worry waver over his cheeks and the furrow of fury falling over his eyes … maybe fury is too-strong-a-word … but it was definitely some sort of anger.

Why?

Why is he angry?

Forget that, why is he anxious?!

I was knocked out of my thoughts by the heart-lurching scream of police sirens.

I glanced out of the window as we were stopped by a traffic light. We were just passing near the docks, the flashing colours of red and blue danced around from the police lights.

I was shocked at what I saw!

A car was being towed out of the water, completely scrapped! The windows were smashed, the airbag had been deployed and …

I suddenly realised …

That car …

That was Mums car …

 **Hey! I know, you might be thinking that A Different Side should be next to update, but I REALLY wanted to update this one before the ideas slowly slip from my brain.**

 **Still wondering how to write the chapter of ADS, but I will try to update soon.**

 **Hasn't actually been a bad week, but I am expecting exams this month, once again, updating might be slow.**

 **Wonder what happened?**

 **I will give you a clue, it has something to do with the baby …**

 **Don't think that the baby drove the car, I am not that weird LOL!**

 **Please post your ideas, let me know what you think happened**

 **THANKS AGAIN DUDES AND DUDETTES.**

 **MarshMellowMania Out! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI! I received reviews, who really wanted this story to be updated, and I am not ditching any of the stories and if I was, I would give you a heads-up and ask for your help and opinion.**

 **BTW, this story might sound better if you think of** **ChaoticMonkey** **or** **Cryaotic** **as the narrator.**

 **Might not be what you all or expecting, but here's what I had in mind ever since I last updated.**

Yoshi held his wife close, rubbing her shoulder as the tears fell from her eyes.

How could this have happened?

How could he have let this happen?!

Damn it! He was only away for five minutes … it was already a mystery to him about how fast things could happen …

He lost his mother in one night, his father … his siblings …

But he was glad that he hadn't lost Shen … he was glad that he wasn't alone …

And now … he nearly lost her again …

Now, his new-found son's life rested on the doctors shoulders …

Throughout the last hour, he was praying that he wouldn't lose another member of his family …

Throughout that hour, he was begging to who-ever was up in the sky that his sons would not have to face the misery and grief that he had to endure when he lost his siblings …

He was thankful that he had returned to the house when he did.

He was thankful that Kirby decided to look after them without even being asked.

He was thankful that their next door neighbour and close friend had called 911 and kept an eye on his wife till the police turned up.

He was thankful that Angus had been there to help him save his son from drow-

"Mr Hamato,"

That voice.

That voice … do you know it?

Yoshi knew it all too well.

First it was when Raphael had a serious case of hypothermia when bullies dropped him down a well during a school trip.

Next it was when Leonardo got knocked out in a biking accident.

Then it was when Donatello was diagnosed …

And now, the doctor was once again going to tell him the outcome … the grave voice never helped calm his nerves though …

"Yes?" Yoshi replied, being dragged along by his wife who abruptly stood up to meet the doctor.

Angus Jones stood at the doctor's side, hair soaked and nose red … coated in a layer of multi-coloured blankets.

He shivered and shook but yet, he still tried to keep a straight face (even though his teeth were chattering.)

The doctor looked at his notes, and then sighed tiredly.

"We managed to keep his heart beating and it is too early to tell yet if he will be suffering from Brain Hypoxia, but from what we can tell at the moment, your son is fine."

Relief washed over him with such force, it felt like he was standing in the centre of a flood- maybe not the best description …

"However,"

… that one word literally resurrected the anxiety chewing the insides of their stomachs.

"… I seriously cannot explain it sir, but, realistically, there should have been no possibility that Michaelangelo could have survived! Babies his age who were born prematurely and who had an operation not long after their birth _and_ who have been underwater for more than four minutes should … well … he shouldn't have survived!"

…

The silence that shredded the noise stood its ground for a minute or two, before the Shen thanked the doctor who later walked off.

Yoshi turned to Mr Jones who had his genuine satisfied smirk on his face.

"See, I t-t-told you that h-he wo-would be f-f-fine. H-he's a t-t-tough nut … j-ju-just like his father!"

Hamato Yoshi just shook his head and smiled.

"Thank you, my friend. Without you, then we would have lost-"

"Don't say things like that. You two have suffered a lot already, I am here to help. I am just sorry that I didn't get that ass for abducting Michaelangelo."

That event had made the parents more curious about the origin of their youngest.

There had been no news reports or articles from their local newspapers that notified anyone that a baby boy had been recently adopted by a Japanese couple.

So … so why was their son abducted …

The kidnappers obviously knew their goal and completed it … but if they were that organised to be able to temporarily blind a great ninja master and a professional bar-fighter, then why didn't they have a getaway car – why did they have to steal one?

And how did they KNOW!

He was glad that the men had hardly any experience behind the wheel … and, yet he was glad that Mr Jones had been there to help save his son.

 **OK! DONE WITH THAT!**

 **Not the story, the chapter – I am not finished yet … MWUHAHAHAHA!**

 **Did you think it was good? I don't know, I didn't kill off Tang Shen – it took me a while because I had to keep writing to make the story better! I knew what was going to happen before I wrote the previous chapter.**

 **Ok Dokey, see you on the next one!**

 **MarshMellowMania Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

Yoshi barged his way through the door and was greeted by an appalling sight.

The whole area was a lab … _was_ … the bomb must have been activated in this area … because there was hardly anything left!

The walls were crumbling down, the roof breaking under the support of the metal pillars, a raging fire danced around the cracked, melted massive test tubes and the debris.

"Leonardo?! Raphael?!" He yelled, dashing around and pivoting on his heel, not daring to miss any small areas that his sons might have crawled into.

In the distance, he heard a shout, a faint and child-like shout … but it wasn't recognisable … not from his distance anyway.

In an instinct, he ran forward, but was stopped by the sudden barrier of flames that leaped out to stop him from passing.

Yoshi skidded to a halt, frantically glanced both ways beside him, before deciding to take the long way around.

Getting to the other door was like an obstacle course for leopards, you would have to be fast and agile to leap over high, fallen pillars and avoid being crushed by burning strip lights; you would have to duck and role to get through tight gaps and leap up to climb over the pile of filing cabinets that fell from the upper floor.

He managed to get to the other door and stormed into the corridor.

"Donatello?!"

He went from door to door, hoping to find his children, hoping to find them in one piece … hoping to find them breathing!

"Michaelangelo?!"

"Help …" Yoshi stopped and turned.

That was the voice … he was sure of it! It wasn't recognisable … definitely not one of his children … but it was still a plea! A cry for assistance and there was no possible way that Yoshi would just ignore it!

He dashed down the corridor, heart pounding in his chest, scrambling back up to his feet as he stumbled and slipped, not even pausing to breath!

He came to an opening on the left, the door had been ripped off its hinges due to the force of the explosions and saw … them …

He saw his sons … covered from head to toe in dirt and scratches and blooming bruises … and he saw a little girl …

She was no younger than six … definitely older than his eldest, she was in the same similar state as his boys were.

Despite the fact that she was completely coated in dirt, he could still tell that she had mid-back length hair the colour of coal, her eyes were a lime green and she was taller than Leonardo.

She was gripping his eldest's arm, steadying him as he stood up. Raph was kneeled next to Donatello who sat crossed legged, rocking back and forth, on the floor, whilst he was clinging on to a sobbing Michaelangelo; who was clutching his immediate older brothers shirt, head buried into his shoulder, whilst Donatello whispered soothing words.

"Daddy!" Raphael croaked as he looked up, his orban hair was sticking to his forehead. It was a different style to his usually, naturally spiked hair.

Yoshi ran over and knelt down to their levels.

"Are you all alright?!"

Leonardo, hesitantly, shook his head.

"N-no f-father … we aren't! The people in white clothes they … they injected us- _all of us_ with something … they did experiments o-on all o-of us a-and … Daddy, we're scared!"

Yoshi froze for a second. He allowed himself no longer to process what his son had just told him. The scientists … they _experimented_ on them … they did something to them … they're only _children_!

Donatello looked up.

"She helped us … w-without her, then we would h-have …" His voice broke as the youngest wailed harder.

The little girl turned to Yoshi. She was shaking all over; she twiddled her thumbs and couldn't keep still on the spot.

"Hello … s-sir …" She attempted a smile, but her lips quivered and she had to bite back against a sob.

Yoshi grabbed her shoulder gently and squeezed it reassuringly, before speaking again.

"We need to get out of here. Are you all able to walk?"

Every child nodded … except for Michaelangelo of course, who was still too young to understand the conversation.

Yoshi lifted his youngest from Donatello and signalled for all of them to keep close to him as they ran out.

In his mind, whilst dashing with the children tailing, the list of risks just kept increasing.

What if they can't find the exit in time? What if their path is blocked? What if _they_ arrive? But he shoved all those thoughts to one side and just focussed on getting them out of the building.

"Daddy?" Donatello's breaking voice knocked him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Donatello?"

"… Where's Mom?"

 **HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **I know it sounds like I am writing a different story, but this is THE FUTURE!**

 **I had a change in plot that I thought would be much better than the original idea and I really wanted to write something so I wouldn't forget it … so, YEAH! XD**

 **Please tell me what you think and thank you so much for reading my story!**

 **Thanks again Dudes and Dudettes!**

 **MarshMellowMania Out! XD**


End file.
